The Black Wolf
by Eagle Took
Summary: A Wolf, who can mentally cloak herself as a human comes to Jump City with no home. Until she finds the Titans; is Titan tower her home? Please RR ocrob pairing.
1. The Meeting

III

Teen Titans:

In:

The New Member

I DONOT own Teen Titans ok?

But, I do own Eagle.

Chap: 1::The Meeting

A woman about 5'4 walked down the gloomy streets of Jump City, the heart of the city. It was nighttime the stars were fully out; fog was creeping in the alleys in between buildings. The woman stopped next to an old building and looked up at the stars she sighed and tighten her jacket since it was wintertime, her breath can be seen when she breathed out. The woman had ruby red eyes, a marking that looked like a cross under her right eye, few strands of her long black hair brushed on her fair face. She had a long slim build, she wore lose baggy black pants with black boots, a black shirt, over the shirt she wore a long black leather jacket that went down to her knees. On her waist she wore a belt witch hung her 5' ft long sword with craving of a rose in the handle. The woman had fair but tough hands, with long fingers. The woman sighed again as she brushed away her hair with her fingers putting it behind her wolf ears. The woman wasn't like any other human; she was a wolf who can turn into a human. She had nowhere to go, no place where she can stay, she had no home, no friends in Jump City. She walked out of the alley and onto the sidewalk her boots splashing on small puddles she looked at the people as she walked by---two girlfriends chatting and laughing together. A sigh came from her lips as she walked towards a hotel—one that she can afford. The hotel was a dump but for people who can afford rooms. The building was made of brick like all of the others nearby but the brick fated with age. She walked inside and walked to the counter and waited for the motel master to come. The place stunk of mold, the ceiling and walls were covered with mold. ''What can I do for yew miss?'' said a voice, she turned around to see a man in about his forties, he was bald in the top with red hair on the sides, the man wore a sleeveless top that showed his fat arms the shirt was stained with sweat and food. He grinned at her his teeth were cricked and yellow. ''…..do you have a room that I can stay?'' she asked her ruby eyes looking at his green ones. ''Why sure little missy, let me get a key for you're new room.'' He grinned again and showed her the room.

When she walked in the room looked like a place where it can please any messy person. The walls were full of mold, came as the ceiling, their was a window that looked like none cleaned it for ages. The woman sighed as she lay on top of her bed. The room stuck but it was nothing to complain about. ''Man, this room stinks---and I thought my brother's room was this bad---but it's this or back to sleeping in alleys with newspaper as covers.'' She said to her self. She got her self ready to bed. ''….I wish I had someplace to stay rather then live in this dump---someplace where I feel like I'm home…'' she said to her self before falling asleep.

_The woman as a black wolf ran down the alleys of the city she could hear a heartbeat from someone but not sure where it came from as she stopped she heard a deep laugh. The wolf turned around and saw a man with a mask on one half was golden the other in darkness, the right eye looking at her. He laughed at her--but everything turned black...._

She shot up from her pillow with bullets of sweat poring down her face she breathed hard as she looked around. ''Who was that? I never saw him in my life...'' she said to herself. The woman got up and looked out the window it was about early morning. She rubbed her head to get the image out of her head then walked over to the fridge to get a bite to eat she picked up a carton of milk only to find it lumpy. ''Great...guess I have to eat out in a dumpy restaurant again..'' she grumbled to herself then checked her jacket pocket and counted what money she had left. ''......perfect....I have twenty-five bucks.'' She sighed and slammed the fridge door it shook as she slammed it. She walked out of her room closed the door she ran her fingers thro her hair. Then walked out of the doors of the hotel she walked around a bit walking thro the still dark alleys. The woman walked a few miles before resting and looking at the sky. ''Man, I can't keep living like this...'' she said in a low tone. Then walked a few feet to see a start of a battle...On her left said she saw three people; A giant, a short bald dude, and a pink-haired girl with pink eyes. On her right she saw five people; The leader he had a eye mask on, a black/yellow cape on, he had black spiky hair, to his right a short green elf, above the elf was a woman floating above she had reddish hair her eyes and hands were glowing green, on the leader's left side was a half man, half robot with his gun-arm ready and above him was another floating woman she had black glows of energy in her hands, she wore a cape and a hood over her head. The woman watching them hid in the shadows her ruby eyes watched the five. After a while she heard the leader shout ''Titans, GO!'' like springs they leaped into battle.


	2. First Impressions

II

Chap: Two

First Impressions

Ruby eyes watched as the five people crashed into the three like water crashing onto rock. The dark Goth girl summoned black beams of energy to cars she then slammed the cars towards the giant who got slammed into the building. The leader ran after the short bald person. The three others went after the pink hair and eyes. The green elf changed into a green tiger and changed while the other two waited for the changeling to have the pink one off guarded. The woman now in her wolf form watched the fight she could see that the five-despite their number were losing all of them were near their leader; breathing hard blood dripping from open wounds. The three were injured but not as bad. The black wolf could not stand seeing the five being beat up like that. With the howl she leaped up from the dark ally and landed in front of the five she bent low and beared her teeth at the three. ''What the? A Wolf? In the city?'' the pink one said. ''Nah, who cares it's just a skinken' wolf.'' The short one said. The Wolf's eyes winded with anger. Then changed in her human form. The three gasped as they saw the Wolf now as a human. ''Don't you DARE call my kind that name again HUMAN!'' She yelled her voice echoing in the area. A wind blew her black hair, her fingers twitched as looked at the three. She raised both of her hands, ruby glowed yellow. With a battle cry she put her right hand into a fist. While doing so lighting went thro the clouds and hit the short bald person. The lighting hit him he yelled as he was thung backwards with the lighting impact ; thunder could be heard. Her eyes then turned red; fire appeared in her fists. She spun her hand above her head; the fire danced as she moved. Then aimed at the giant. The fire balls that she thung knocked him over.

The woman then looked at the pink haired one. Who looked at her shocked . Ruby eyes glowed blue as she summoned water. The pink one gulped; used a smoke bomb and all three ran. ''Coward..'' She said under her breath. Then turned to the six behind her. They all were standing up looking at her. She backed up a bit as the leader came up. ''..That was cool.'' She looked at him. ''Heh, thanks…I just saw you and your teammates hurt So, I just thought I could help…'' She said. ''… I'm Robin, we're the Teen Titans.''

The wolf nodded softly she looked at the others coming up and standing beside their leader. ''This is.. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven.'' The Wolf nodded as she was starting to speak Starfire flew to her and gave her a death hug. ''Hello! What is your name, what is your favorite color? Where did you come from? And would you like to be my friend?'' The woman coughed a bit. ''Um, Eagle, black, a dumpy/moldy hotel or alley and alright.'' Starfire did a small giggle and hugged her again. '' Wha dude, you live either a dumpy hotel or alley in our city?'' Beast Boy asked. When Star let go of Eagle she looked at him. ''Yea…I stay where I can afford...if I can't find a cheep hotel I live in the alleys sleeping with old newspapers and killing rats or food.'' Starfire gasped. ''I will not let my new friend to sleep in damp, cold alleys. You will stay with us.'' Eagle looked at her. ''I guess it could be better then what I've been doing...as long it's alright with all of you….'' ''You can stay at our tower we got plainly of room.'' Robin said. She nodded. ''Thank you.''


End file.
